Ellif D'Wulfe
=''Introduction= A talented Healer and somewhat reluctant Jedi, Ellif has recently been assigned to the Paragon detachment of the Republic military. Always happiest in the Infi rmary or conducting research, it remains to be seen how she'll adapt to life in a military unit. =Basic Information= '''Name:' Ellif D'Wulfe Class: Jedi Consular Age: 30 (but looks around 22) Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 5'8", slender Hair: Long, dark brown; normally tied back Eyes: Ice blue Distinguishing Features: She has a mechanical brace on her left leg to combat nerve degradation following a childhood illness. Ellif moves with a slight limp due to leg brace. This motion can often appear to be one of hesitance. Phsychology: Ellif tends to be nervous around people. She much prefers the comfort of the archives or her own study.Often she'll hide these nerves behind a sarcastic facade but is not used to confontations and if challenged directly her nerves can become very visible. She's very much colored by what little exposure she had to her parent's beliefs before she was taken away to train with the Jedi. With a strong pacifistic streak she won't attack unless attacked first, the exception being she will strike first to protect a patient that is threatened. Generally she's found with at least one datapad in front of her studying or researching and has a habit of stopping mid conversation to make notes on something. Additional Notes: A skilled combat medic and doctor, while she lacks the memory files of a medical droid, her approach is often more intuitive and combines her training in medicine with her Force abilities. She's been trained in use of Lightsaber and the Force in combat but has very little experience in the use of either. Possessions: Where possible she always has a number of datapads and medical gear on her. Ellif’s prosthesis is fairly sturdy but does require a daily maintenance and the power supply is finite. Extensive field use could cause problems requiring a lower power setting and inhibiting her movement unless she uses the Force to compensate. =''History''= Born on an out of the way pastoral planet, her Clan was ravaged by a neural degenerative disease shortly after her 5th birthday. One of the few survivor's she was taken in by a neighbouring Clan's Wise Woman who recognised the Gift in her. While her training didn't last long it did instil many of her people's core beliefs before the Jedi came to train her to become a Jedi. Due to these belief's she has frequently refused the option of a cybernetic limb to replace her left leg, which suffered severe neural damage. A brace compensates somewhat for the problem (and she's become adept at using the Force to more than compensate when needed). Training was hard for her, not a combative child her skills with the practice saber were below average at best as were many of her skills with the Force, never really associating with other student's she preferred to spend her time studying, becoming very interested in Medicine. When her Master took advantage of her interest and started teaching her Force Healing techniques he found she has a natural aptitude for the ability, as well as using the Force to directly affect organic being's physical bodies, although this was tempered by a weakness with mind techniques and inorganic applications Over time she compensated for her injury with a very defensive combat style, something she has until now never put into much use beyond the training floor. Preferring to keep fairly still in one place and featuring a lot of parries that redirect opponent attacks it allows her to avoid placing extra strain on her weakened leg or the brace that supports it. Her strikes are always quick and she'll use the force to provide a stability to her injured leg allowing her to suddenly move rapidly. Her graduation to a full Jedi Knight didn't really change her attitude's much. She still prefers to spend her time in the archives and amongst her datapads, but recently the council has decided she needs more experience in the field, that and her medical skills and healing aptitude are needed more in the field in support of other's than in research While obedient to the request of the Council this decision has not sat well with her, and she looks on the forthcoming missions as a distraction from her studies and research that needs to be dealt with as quickly as possible. Category:Characters